helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request
|label = |Last = Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ 3rd Single (2016) |Next = Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love 5th Single (2017)}} Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request (どーだっていいの／涙のリクエスト; It Doesn't Matter / Tearful Request) is Country Girls' 4th single. It was released on September 28, 2016 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 7 kinds depending on the jacket (14 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial card number. "Namida no Request" is a cover of the 1984 single by The Checkers. Tracklist CD #Dou Datte Ii no #Namida no Request #Dou Datte Ii no (Instrumental) #Namida no Request (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Dou Datte Ii no (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Namida no Request (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Dou Datte Ii no (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Namida no Request (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request" #Dou Datte Ii no (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Dou Datte Ii no (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) #Namida no Request (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu Single Information ;Dou Datte Ii no *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Snare Drums & Cymbals: Takao Toshiyuki *Trumpet: Ozawa Atsushi *Alto, Tenor & Baritone Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Trombone & Bass Trombone: Handa Nobuhide *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;Namida no Request *Lyrics: Urino Masao *Composition: Serizawa Hiroaki *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Doi Manao *Tenor Saxophone: saeka *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/781650108869844992 TV Performances *2016.09.02 The Girls Live (Dou Datte Ii no) *2016.09.09 The Girls Live (Namida no Request) *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Dou Datte Ii no) Concert Performances ;Dou Datte Ii no *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Buono! Festa 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" ;Namida no Request *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |October |27 |26,984 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-10/p/3/ |} Total reported sales: 26,984 Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Total reported sales: 38,809 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="7" align="center"| |CDTV Weekly Single Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/784898858463535104 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Dou Datte Ii no" only' |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=10&day=10 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Namida no Request" only' |- |Yuusen Ranking Fukuoka Area J-POP Weekly Request Ranking | align="center" |8 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/chisaki_country/status/789468902598115328 |- |Yuusen Ranking Fukuoka Area J-POP Monthly Request Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/helloprohealing/status/794955479122219008 |} Trivia *This single was announced on Hello! Project Station #182 uploaded on August 17, 2016."アンジュルム、つばき新メンバー、カントリー告知、こぶし・つばき頭の体操、モー娘。'16リハ、中島ヘアアレンジ MC：生田衣梨奈・上國料萌衣【ハロ！ステ#182】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-08-17. *The "Dou Datte Ii no" MV was filmed at Yokohama Bay Hall.https://twitter.com/Alphafree_music/status/773518853745762308http://bayhall.jp/about/ *"Dou Datte Ii no" was covered by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album . Other Videos Country Girls - Dou Datte Ii no (MV) (Smartphone Edit.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Dou Datte Ii no, Namida no Request de:Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request es:Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:2016 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Cover Single Category:2016 Event Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single